1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to container systems.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several inventions relating to the temporary storage of food for later consumption, such as lunchboxes. In the past, some lunchbox designs were made out of rigid material, such as metal or a hard plastic. Later developments in thermal insulation gave way to lunchboxes being made out of a softer material. The outside of these softer lunchboxes would generally be made of nylon, while the inside would generally be made of an easily cleanable water resistance material. Sandwiched between the nylon and water resistant materials would be a thermal insulator to better keep any food contained within the lunchbox at its original temperature.
However, while these soft lunchboxes were useful for the storage and transportation of food, they generally had limited use beyond this function. Further, if one had a need for a placemat, one would either need to carry the placemat separate from the lunchbox or place the placemat inside the lunchbox, taking valuable space which could be used for food storage.